Wrapping Paper (BASED ON FOX SHOW)
by islandwave91
Summary: Abbie brings a simple yet meaningful present to Ichabod. Takes place in Ichabod's hotel room. Friendly stuff, nothing kinky.


**I OWN NOTHING, This story belongs to FOX and Mr. Irving**

Two days had pasted since the last major case, and Abbie had not seen Ichabod since. As the result of either curiosity or genuine concern, Abbie made her way to hotel Ichabod was staying in. Nearly five minutes had pasted since Abbie arrived at the hotel, yet she remained in the car. She glanced over at the Christmas tree paper wrapped package on the passenger seat and grabbed it quickly. It was already dark outside and starting to drizzle and she didn't want to get caught in the downpour that was surely coming. Abbie walked quickly up the stairs and headed towards room 202, only to find that the door was already open.

"I saw you arrive while I was looking through the window," Ichabod said as he greeted Abbie outside his door. Ichabod was dressed uncharacteristically casual; no boots or his signature coat.

"You mean you saw me, but didn't walk downstairs to open my car door? Mr. Crane I thought you were a proper English gentlemen," Abbie teased.

The pair made their way inside the room and took a seat at the small square table in the corner of the room. Ichabod was not expecting to see Abbie and was curious why she had come to visit him so unexpectedly. "Crane, I have some good news for you," Abbie said.

"Good news? Good news would be most welcome," he replied.

"I've talked to Captain Irving, and he's decided to make you part of police force. In a way you're sort of a detective. You will be paid, just like everyone else. On Monday I'll take you to the bank to get an account set up," she explained.

A large smile flashed across Ichabod's face as he said, "Payment! I should ask how much I will be paid, but I doubt that I would understand the value of today's money. Thank you Ms. Mills, your kindness is unrivaled."

"No more of that Ms. Mills or Lieutenant crap either. My name is Abbie, and that's what I want you to call me, and only that," she said strongly.

"As you wish Ms. Mills, Abbie," he said kindly.

Abbie looked around the hotel room and noticed that the room was unusually neat, especially for a man living alone. She wondered if he had fixed the bed on his own, or was it the work of the maid staff.

"Crane, how are you doing," she asked.

"Well, we are currently fighting off the dark forces of evil, but other than that I am doing splendidly," he retorted.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I want to know how you are doing. You've been dropped in 2013, and I know things are overwhelming for you. You can ask me anything about this time, and I do mean anything," she said while touching Ichabod's hand.

"Yesterday, I saw two men, and they were kissing," Ichabod whispered secretively.

Abbie laughed and replied, "Probably dating, or married. Men are allowed to be married here, at least in this state."

Ichabod was puzzled by Abbie's statement but he decided not to ask any more questions on the subject.

"I got you something. I figured you'd find it useful. You'll have to forgive the Christmas wrapping paper, it's all I had in my house," Abbie said as she slid the package across the table.

"A gift? But I have nothing to give you in return! My mother would be most appalled if she were ever to find out about my sudden lapse in propriety," he laughed while opening the package.

Inside the Christmas paper wrapped box was a textbook titled US History: 1776- Present, a dark brown leather journal with a black ball-point pen, and a set of red flannel pajamas. Abbie wasn't exactly sure what size Ichabod wore, but she knew he was tall and slim. Ichabod was immediately drawn to the history text book, and began flipping through the pages immediately.

"Abbie, this is too much. I fear that no amount of gratitude would be sufficient for the amount of kindness you have shown me," Ichabod said while looking into Abbie's eyes.

"I kind of figured you'd want to know what's been happening in this country since the revolution. You can write down whatever you want in the journal, dreams, thoughts, feelings, whatever you want. As for the pajamas, they were on sale at Target. I figured you'd need something to wear to bed. That way you don't get your nakedness all over the sheets," Abbie laughed.

"I'll have you know Abbie, that I do not sleep nude. I'm not a savage," he snapped.

Abbie continued to laugh, "I never said you were a savage, I said you sleep nude. Almost everyone does it sometimes, even me."

Ichabod's face quickly turned bright shade of ruby red as he thought about Abbie naked body. Ichabod desperately wanted to change the subject.

"This pen is quite extraordinary. It holds its own ink! Abbie are there more pens like this one," Ichabod asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, there are more pens like this one. If you keep your eyes open, you'll find pens laying around everywhere you go. I typically steal them from hotels, doctor's offices, restaurants," she joked.

"Stealing from a practitioner of medicine Abbie? You seem to have quite the criminal past," he said while further examining his new pen.

Over the past couple of weeks Abbie had become comfortable with having Ichabod around. At first she felt nervous about spending so much time with a strange man she didn't know, but she now realized that he was harmless. Ichabod still couldn't figure out how he felt about Abbie. At first he viewed her only as a partner, but the more time he spent with her, the more complicated his feelings for her had become.

"Crane I have to go. The weather is getting pretty nasty and I don't plan on getting caught in it. If you need anything call me, I left my phone number next to the phone," Abbie said as she rose from the table and headed to the door.

"Good night Abbie. I wish you nothing but sweet dreams," Ichabod said while watching Abbie walk out the door.

Abbie responded only with a smile as she pulled her jacket over her head and walked into the rain. Ichabod watched Abbie through the window as she made her way to her car. Ichabod couldn't help but to imagine what Abbie's home looked like. What food she ate, what clothes were in her closet, and what her bed felt like, all crossed Ichabod's mind as he watched Abbie drive off into the rain.


End file.
